


Gift Wrapped

by Sid45ultra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU where I guess Obi-Wan was never a Jedi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, I kinda made it up as I went along, Kinky, M/M, Mostly porn, Smut, Space Husbands, Then it developed feelings, This started out as porn, Top Maul, bottom obi-wan, force bonding, smut with emotions, with a splash of plot for flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid45ultra/pseuds/Sid45ultra
Summary: Maul comes back from a mission to find a present waiting for him in his office, already gift wrapped.





	Gift Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as smut, developed emotions, then returned to smut.
> 
> So to make this work, Obi-Wan was never a Jedi, Maul was trained in the Force but I guess fucked off to start a gang (I never said the plot was good). Anyway, they bang okay?

_Apprentice: ETA?----------8:14 SNT_

_Master: 15----------8:14 SNT_

_Clean trail----------8:14 SNT_

_Why?----------8:16 SNT_

_Savage?----------8:20 SNT_

Maul hated it when his brother refused to message him back. It was an annoying habit the younger man had gotten into; randomly sending his brother cryptic messages, then refusing to explain himself. Most often nothing came of it, but there had been a few times when one of Savage’s mysterious communications ended with one of them bleeding profusely or with new bounties and a system they couldn’t come back to. Usually both. Before Savage had found him, Maul had never had to put up with someone who wasn’t afraid of him. His fearsome appearance and general bearing had most people groveling at his feet, but not Savage. The big man was either too dumb or too brave to let anyone, even the leader of a galactic crime syndicate, intimidate him. 

Rather than continue to entertain Savage’s infuriating sense of mischief, Maul ignored the communication device and focused on his flight. Dathomir was as red, foggy, and inhospitable as ever, but since moving the headquarters of both Crimson Dawn and the Shadow Collective here, it had begun to feel like home. The ship, a nondescript freighter, flew low over the mists as the nav computer traveled along the familiar route. The red haze of Dathomir was fading into the purple of a fresh bruise as night slowly swallowed the planet. Maul felt the ship begin to decelerate as it began its final descent towards the temple where he’d been born. The bodies of the Nightsisters still littered the ground and hung from the trees, nothing more than skeletons and rags after their failed final battle. Savage had wanted to bury them, but Maul liked the sight of the corpses along his path. A victory for the males of his species who had suffered under the hand of the Nightsisters, but also a reminder of what his people had lost and the debt still to be paid. The short walk from the landing pad to the temple was strewn with death and Maul reveled in it. 

_Master: I am here. What was so important?----------8:41 SNT_

_Apprentice: Someone left you a gift in your office.----------8:41 SNT_

_Master: That hardly seems time sensitive.----------8:43 SNT_

Mandalorians in grisly red armor greeted their leader as Maul entered the temple. He nodded his respect to Kast and several of the others before moving further into the temple and heading towards his ‘office’.

The term was a loose one. He’d needed a place for documents to be stored and to take private communications, but he rarely used it for more than an hour or two a week. It was more of a storage closet with piles of datapads, flimsies, and extra equipment. He’d shoved a desk in the far corner and warned anyone else from using it with persuasive amounts of violence. Savage had ignored the warnings that Maul’s desk remain undisturbed, but for once his brother’s insubordination didn’t fill the Nightbrother with a murderous rage. 

Maul felt his eyes widen and pants shrink several sizes when he opened the door to his office and saw the gift that had been left on his desk. A man was splayed there, naked as the day he was born, pink and supple, blue eyes sparkling with anticipation.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan Kenobi purred. Maul’s mouth went dry and he froze in the doorway as Obi-Wan stretched languidly before rising to approach the crime lord.

“Your brother had me gift wrapped when I arrived.” He whispered in Maul’s ear. Maul couldn’t help but glance where Obi-Wan gestured and had to force down the moan that threatened to emasculate him completely. Tied in a perfect bow around Obi-Wan’s very interested cock was a red silk ribbon. It was tight enough to almost function as a cockring which, knowing Savage, had been the point. That thought gave Maul pause,

“Savage. Did he…?” Maul trailed off and resisted the urge to spin the red head around and inspect him.

“He knows better than to fuck what’s yours.” Any response from Maul was forgotten as Obi-Wan began to kiss and bite the patterned throat beneath his lips. The double drum beat of the Zabrak’s hearts was reflected in the twin arteries on each side of his neck, all of which sent blood racing directly south. Determined not to be outdone, Maul scooped the human into his arms without warning and kicked the door shut behind them.

Obi-Wan laughed and wrapped his legs around Maul’s lower back, his cock caught between their stomachs. Maul made a show of shuffling the man’s weight, using the friction as payback for the bites Obi-Wan had so generously bestowed on his lover’s neck. Together they moved back to the desk and Maul deposited the human there before stepping away from him. Obi-Wan pouted from his seated position, the expression as lascivious as it was doleful. 

Maul decided to take his time getting undressed. He ignored Obi-Wan as he removed his outer robe, took a moment to contemplate his saber before unhooking it from his belt, then slowly moved on to his boots. On the desk Obi-Wan whined in distaste at their old game, but he played along anyway. He traced light fingers over his chest, teasing pink nipples and scratching red streaks down his pecs with perfectly manicured nails. He pressed a finger against the head of his cock but a look from Maul drove his hands back to his chest. When the crime lord had stripped to nothing but his trousers, he returned his full attention to the naked man writhing on his desk.

Obi-Wan leaned back on his elbows as Maul approached and let his legs fall open. The Zabrak took a moment to admire the man before him. Discovering him in that seedy brothel had been a stroke of luck, one he thanked the Force for every day. Apart, they had been a two bit gangster and a whore with an expiration date. Together, they controlled more star systems than any crime syndicate in history. 

Their lips met in a fierce kiss. Time and distance had seen them apart for nearly two standard months, but now they had all the time in the world. Their tongues slid across each other and retreated. Teeth found Maul’s lip and Obi-Wan bit, hard enough to hurt but not to draw blood. Maul growled at the pain, feeling his already hard cock stiffen further. Obi-Wan knew every part of him to bite, scratch, and kiss, just as Maul knew every inch of the human. Red and black fingers traced over Obi-Wan’s chest, across his stomach, and finally wrapped around his flushed cock. The ribbon was a foreign sensation in Maul’s hand, soft and silky, warmed by body heat.

Maul knelt before his lover, and Obi-Wan watched as one of the most powerful men in the galaxy kissed the head of his cock reverently. Maul leaned in close, felt his cheek brush the underside of the other man’s member, and carefully gripped one of the ribbon ends in his teeth. He pulled and listened to Obi-Wan’s near orgasmic gasp as the ribbon, and pressure, slid away with a silken rasp. Maul didn’t give him any time to recover before taking the man’s cock in his mouth. The desk shuddered as Obi-Wan let himself fall backwards, his hands preoccupied with caressing Maul’s horns. The Zabrak moaned as Obi-Wan used the convenient handholds to direct the movement of his head. Letting the human take the lead, Maul swallowed around his lover, nose brushing close to the tangle of strawberry blond curls at the base of his cock. 

When they’d met, Obi-Wan had been in the practice of shaving everything but his head. Maul had never had hair and found the stuff endlessly fascinating, loving to card his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, no matter where it grew. Savage had once commented that he’d never seen two people, both so thoroughly fucked up, who managed to be so perfect for each other. Maul had been forced to take his brother down a peg for the comment, but he couldn’t help but see the truth in it.

Hands tapped frantically on the top of Maul’s head, drawing him back to the moment. 

“Stop.” Obi-Wan panted. Maul stood immediately and leaned down to see what was wrong. Obi-Wan surged up to kiss his lover again before leaning towards his ear.

“I missed you.” He whispered. Maul’s hearts felt tight and he held Obi-Wan close, their chests pressed together, three hearts beating as one. He felt something close to fear grip his mind, but it was different than the fear he’d been taught. Not of punishment or pain. This fear was of loss, caused by the very thought that one day he may have to live in a galaxy without Obi-Wan. He held the human close, smelled the warm familiar scent of his hair, sweat, and arousal. The fear didn’t die, but in the heat of their embrace it faded into an emotion Maul recognized but hadn’t realized he had the capacity to feel.

“I love you.” He whispered back. Obi-Wan moaned, the sound charged with lust and love as he pressed as much of himself against Maul as he could manage.

“I love you too, and I need you right now.” Obi-Wan said. Maul groaned his agreement and lifted the human again, this time in one arm. With his free hand he haphazardly forced his pants down, freeing his own cock. Knowing the human as well as he did, Maul pressed two fingers into his hole, finding it already slick with preparation. Obi-Wan gasped at the sensation and tried to push Maul’s patterned fingers deeper inside. He obliged, letting Obi-Wan entertain himself for a moment while he tried to kick his pants the rest of the way off without dropping the other man. With both hands preoccupied and a full-grown man writhing in his arms, Maul was forced to do an embarrassing amount of wiggling to free his legs. 

The only warning Obi-Wan received before being suddenly flipped around and thrown back on the desk, this time with his face against the wood, was a grunt from Maul and the swift retreat of his fingers. He began to complain but fingers threading through his hair and a red cock, tattooed with black diamond patterns, cut him off. The fingers tightened and Maul slowly pressed inside his lover. He was slow at first, teasing, drawing out each thrust until barely the head remained, then laboriously pushed back in. 

“Lord Maul.” Obi-Wan said, voice throaty and raw. He gasped as Maul purposefully dragged his cock across the human’s prostate gland.

“Yes, Master Kenobi?” He asked conversationally.

“If you don’t pick up your pace, I’ll go find someone who will.”

The threat was entirely without teeth and they both knew it, but that didn’t stop the possessive side of Maul from screaming at the very thought.

“Is that so?” Maul asked casually. Obi-Wan began to nod, but Maul’s fingers tensed and then it was all the human could do to hold on. The desk creaked ominously as Maul began to move in earnest, fast hard strokes that had Obi-Wan seeing starbursts with each thrust. He gasped and moaned, cried out Maul’s name until there could be no doubt on Dathomir who Obi-Wan Kenobi belonged to. Maul was more reserved, punctuating his pleasure with grunts and sharp breaths drawn in through the teeth and exhaled again in a long sigh when he slowed. As Obi-Wan’s cries grew louder, Maul wrapped a hand around the human’s cock and he began to stroke in time with his thrusts.

A wave of pleasure nearly knocked Maul off his feet as Obi-Wan’s climax rolled through the Force and triggered his own. They cried out together as they came and for a moment the world went white, then black.

They awoke on the floor, a tangle of sweaty limbs and groping hands. From their state it was clear they’d only been unconscious for less than a few minutes, but it felt longer. Obi-Wan’s hair was a tangled mess and Maul could feel the ache from lying on the floor, even if it had been only briefly. They lay together on the cold stone floor, exhausted and content. Obi-Wan flopped an arm onto Maul’s chest and began idly tracing the whirls of his tattoos. 

“What was that?” He asked after a moment. Maul had been wondering the same thing.

“I have a theory.” He said slowly. Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow as he waited for Maul to explain.

“We already knew you were Force sensitive.” He began.

“I believe our... _feelings_ …” he tried not to say it like a curse, “may have created a deeper bond between us in the Force.” 

Obi-Wan contemplated that for a moment before meeting Maul’s eyes and smiling.

“I guess that means we’re married now.” He said. Maul blinked at the idea but found that it, unlike most things, wasn’t something he hated.

“I suppose it does.” He agreed. Obi-Wan grinned and shuffled himself until he was half-laying-on-top-of, half-straddling, the Zabrak.

“Ready for round two _Mister Kenobi?_ ” He asked with a mischievous smirk and eyebrow wiggle. Maul opened his mouth to complain but never got the chance as Obi-Wan got to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mawwiage.


End file.
